


Mine and Only Mine

by GucciGodTae



Category: South Park
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Protect Tweek, Yandere Clyde, clyde swoops in, craig and tweek break up, honestly this is what im most proud of, i dont apologize for this, posessive clyde, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Clyde loves Tweek. Some might say too much. Clyde wants Tweek all to himself. Clyde wanted to own Tweek. Craig was in the way of everything. Take him out.





	Mine and Only Mine

Clyde smiled at Tweek. It became a daily thing. Every time he saw Tweek, he smiled and blushed. Tweek just had that effect on people. Clyde wanted to spend every second with Tweek. He wanted to love him endlessly. Clyde smiled widely when Tweek turned to him. Tweek gave him a small smile in return. Something in Clyde wanted to possess and own that smile. He wanted Tweek all to himself. He was addicted. “H-hey.” Tweek greeted. Clyde melted at the sound of his voice “hey” he breathed. Craig glanced at Clyde with an expression of worry. Clyde could feel hate bubbling inside of him. Why did Craig get Tweek? Why couldn’t he have Tweek to himself? He wanted to lock Tweek in his room and love and protect him forever. Clyde wiped his face of any emotion other than happiness “hi, Craig.” Craig wrapped his arm around Tweek. Tweek smiled up at Craig brightly. Clyde could feel the sickening hate in his stomach again.

This wasn’t Tweeks fault. Tweek was just kind and caring. Too kind and caring, Craig manipulated him. Clyde had to save him. “How are you two?” Clyde asked. Craig smiled softly “perfect. We are doing perfect.” Clydes eye twitched “that’s awesome! I’m so happy for you two.” Tweek blushed and shifted on his feet “t-thank you.” Clyde patted Tweek head. “I have business to attend.” Craig raised an eyebrow “you?” Clyde smiled and nodded “you’d be surprised.” Tweek giggled. Clydes heart soared. Tweek would be his one day.

Clyde knew a few people who could help him. Clyde met up with someone in secret and bargained with the guy. Clyde paid the guy to frame Craig for cheating so Tweek would break up with him. Then Clyde could swoop in and have Tweek.

The next day it was all over social media. Fake texts they made, pictures of Craig with other guys. Clyde saw Craig arguing with Tweek in the hallway. “It’s not fucking true, Tweek.” Tweek screamed and pulled up the sites “h-how? It’s, ngh, e-everywhere.” Craig sighed “it’s fake, honey. I know your anxiety is saying otherwise, but it’s fake. I would never do this to you.” Clyde walked over. He glared at Craig “I hope it’s fake. Tweek doesn’t deserve that.” Craig sighed “it is fake. I swear.” Tweek twitched “ngh, I c-can’t deal with, gah, t-this.” Tweek pulled his hair and ran away. Clyde looked at Craig “so?” Craig slammed his head into the locker “this has got to be the worst thing I’ve ever gone through. Go help Tweek, I can’t.” Clyde nodded, inside he was glowing.

Clyde ran after where Tweek ran. He found him in a dark room, crying. “Tweek?” Clyde asked. Tweek screamed “C-Clyde?” Clyde pulled Tweek into his arms. God, he had dreamed of this moment. Tweek gripped Clydes shirt “I, ngh, d-don’t want to, gah, b-believe it.” Clyde shushed him “I know, Tweek.” Tweek sobbed on Clyde. This wasn’t Clydes dream moment, but he would take anything he could get. Tweek clutched Clyde jacket and looked at him. Clyde wiped the tears from Tweeks eyes. “I’m always here for you, Tweek.” Tweek smiled shakily. “T-thank you.” Clyde nodded, one day Tweek would be his.

Luckily, all according to Clydes plans, Craig and Tweek did break up. Tweek was too stressed and Craig hated how untrusting Tweek was. It wasn’t Tweeks fault he was untrusting. He had major anxiety and paranoid. Everyone knew that. Craig was just being selfish. This wasn’t Tweeks fault at all.

Clyde couldn’t have been happier. At school he acted sad for the two and mourned with everyone else. When he was home, he cheered and danced around. He stared at all the pictures of Tweek he had.

T: csn we hsng out??

Clydes eyes widened. Tweek had never texted him first. Clyde smiled and laughed.

C: of course dude!

Clyde ran around his room and cleaned up. He put cologne on and got a video game start up.

Tweek knocked on his door and Clyde answered a few seconds later. He smiled at Tweek. Tweek grabbed his hand “s-sorry.” Clyde Gripped Tweeks hand tighter, he felt his heart speed up. “Don’t apologize. You can be affectionate with me.” Tweek smiled. A smile meant for Clyde and only Clyde. Clyde wanted to kiss him right then and there. He held back, don’t pressure Tweek. Tweek stared at Clyde “w-what, ngh, are we d-doing?” Clyde smiled “video games?” Tweek nodded happily. Clyde smiled dreamily. They spent the afternoon playing games and memeing. Tweek sighed “c-can I, ngh, s-stay a while l-longer?” Clyde nodded immediately “yes. You can spend the night if you want.” Tweek blushed and nodded “I, ngh, m-might.” Clyde hugged Tweek. Tweek squeaked and hugged him back.

This, this is what Clyde had dreamed of for so long. He moved his hand to Tweeks hair and ran his hand through it. Just as soft as he had imagined. Tweek sighed and relaxed against Clyde. Clyde felt exhilaration shoot through him. He did that. He made Tweek happy. He made Tweek relax for once. Clydes burned with the feeling of possessiveness. He had Tweek. Tweek smiled when he pulled away. “T-thank you for, ngh, b-being here.” Clyde nodded “I’ll always be here Tweek.” Tweek smiled a little and held Clydes hand. Clyde loved every second of Tweeks presence. He could feel the possessive ownership fill him. Tweek would be his. He had to have him. Tweek tilted his head “y-you, ngh, okay?” Clyde nodded “yeah sorry, just spacing out.” Tweek giggled and Clyde felt himself blush. Why did Tweek have to be perfect?

Tweek ended up spending the night that night. They put a blowup mattress in Clydes room.

Clyde hardly slept that night, instead, he gazed at Tweek. Tweek looked so peaceful while asleep. Sometimes he would whine or thrash out, probably a nightmare. Clyde would reach over and held Tweeks hand, subtly helping with the nightmares. Every time he did, Tweek would calm down. Clyde didn’t know how long he could last. Tweek was just too perfect. Clyde eventually fell asleep.

Clyde woke up to Tweek staring at his phone worriedly. “Hmm, what’s wrong Tweek?” Tweek jumped “C-Craig, ngh, texted me.” Clydes eyes narrowed “what did he say?” Tweek twitched “he w-wants to, ngh, get b-back together.” Clyde sighed “what are you gonna do?” Tweek thought for a moment “I t-think I’ll, ngh, accept t-that.” Clyde felt his world turn “but, he cheated on you.” Tweek nodded “m-maybe.” Clyde clenched his fists “okay, but if he fucks up again, I’m beating him up.” Tweek laughed “o-okay.” Tweek left a few hours later.

Clyde wanted to kill Craig. Why did he have to fuck everything up? Just when it was going right. Clyde felt pure hate towards Craig. But, it would be fine. He would be fine. Clyde would get Tweek. Clyde tried coming up with plans on plans.

**A few days later**

T: I neef to comr over

Clyde sighed happily. It’s like Tweek had a sixth sense for Clydes panic.

C: come over.

He waited for what felt like ages. His bedroom door opened to a sobbing Tweek. Clyde opened his arms and Tweek climbed onto Clydes lap. Jesus this was perfect. Tweek fit perfectly on his lap. Clyde rubbed soothing circles on Tweeks back and sides. Tweek sobbed and clutched Clydes shirt. Clyde moved his hands to cup Tweeks face “whats wrong?” Tweek sniffed “C-Craig and, ngh, I a-aren’t doing w-well.” Clydes eyes widened. He didn’t even follow through with his plans yet. Clyde wiped away some tears “what happened?” Tweek sobbed “it’s, ngh, l-like he has n-no, gah, trust in u-us now.” Clyde nodded “it’ll be okay. Did you talk to him?” Tweek nodded “h-he said, ngh, it’s b-best for us t-to stay, gah, apart.” Clyde cooed “I’m so sorry Tweek.” Tweek smiled but kept crying.

Clyde could tell it might take a while for Tweek to get over him. Clyde was fine with that. He has patience.

\-------

It took too long for Tweek to get over Craig. Clyde understood how in love Tweek was, but Clyde had been there the entire time. Tweaking his mind to love Clyde, but it still took months for Tweek to fully get over Craig. Clyde would soon reap the benefits. Tweek came over again, they had been hanging out almost every day. Clyde made sure he was the only one in Tweeks life. That way Tweek only relied on him.

Tweek knocked on Clydes door. “Come in” Clyde yelled. Tweek walked in with a smiled, he was blushing. Clyde swooped Tweek into his arms. Tweek giggled and held onto Clyde. Clyde set Tweek down onto his bed “what brings you here?” Clyde asked. Tweek fidgeted and smiled “y-you’re, ngh, my only f-friend and y-you, gah, were here w-with me through e-everything.”  Clyde smiled and held Tweeks hands “of course! I’m always here. Forever.” Tweek didn’t catch the voice change. Tweek smiled and bit his lip in thought. Tweek leaned up and kissed Clydes cheek. Tweek covered his face with his hands. Clyde felt his whole body tingle and his breath came out in pants.

Finally.

Finally Tweek kissed him. Clyde grabbed Tweeks hands and stared into his eyes. “Thank you.” Tweek smiled “f-for what?” Clyde smiled giddily “kissing me.” Tweek nodded “I, ngh, w-was nervous.” Clyde rested his forehead on Tweeks. “Never feel nervous about kissing me.” Tweek closed his eyes “c-can you, ngh, k-kiss me?” Clyde smiled “my pleasure.” Clyde leaned down slightly and connected their lips.

Yes.

This is what he spent so long waiting for.

Jesus it felt so good. Clyde wanted more.

**More.**

God, he needed more.

Clyde moved their lips together in a more passionate and open mouthed kiss. Tweek clutched onto Clydes jacket. Clyde licked into Tweeks mouth. Tweek moaned and opened his mouth.

Clyde wanted more and more. Tweek was so intoxicating. He couldn’t take more, not yet. He wanted everything Tweek could give. Clyde would devote himself to Tweek and Tweek only. He pulled away.

Tweeks face was flushed, his eyes close and his lips swollen. Clyde loved every second. He knew he would see that face one day, he just wasn’t expecting it to happen like this. Tweek opened his eyes and Clyde was left breathless. Tweeks eyes were clouded by some unknown emotion. Tweeks green eyes were a shade darker. Tweek smiled lazily “k-kiss me, ngh, more o-often.” Clyde nodded “of course. It would be my honor.” Tweek hugged Clyde. Clyde smiled darkly. Tweek was finally his.

_**And he wouldn’t let him leave.** _

**Author's Note:**

> *coughs* im honestly most proud of this. out of all my works. jesus. gimmie yandere clyde. hnnnn kill me please.


End file.
